Passenger conveying devices such as escalators and moving sidewalks have already been widely applied to various public places such as shopping malls and airports, and the like. With respect to the passenger conveying devices, safety is a crucial factor forever. All relatively moving parts in the passenger conveying device may cause injuries to people such as pinch injuries. In the passenger conveying device, generally there is a gap between a skirt board and a foot board which move relatively. This gap is generally smaller than 4 mm. Clothes, shoes and the like are easily clamped into the gap. Passengers especially children who take the passenger conveying device are also possibly clamped. This will cause injuries to the passengers taking the passenger conveying device and may also cause damages to the components of the passenger conveying device itself.
A skirt board brush of the passenger conveying device is also called as a skirt board anti-clamping device and can effectively prevent foreign matters from entering the gap between the skirt board and the foot board. However, the skirt board brush cannot fully avoid accidents caused by the fact that the foreign matters enter the gap between the skirt board and the foot board. The skirt board brush cannot trigger countermeasures and the passenger conveying device cannot be braked in time to reduce losses caused by the accidents as much as possible under a situation in which the foreign matters are clamped into the gap between the skirt board and the foot board.